Fanfic Yaoi YunJae Exchange of love
by Mrs.Jaelephant
Summary: Cinta dua saudara kembar yang mencintai satu pria...
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Exchange of Love

Author : biechan

Pairing :

- Kim Jaejoong twin's Kim Yoongwoon

- Kim Yoongwoon twin's Kim Jaejoong

- Jung Yunho

- Other

Gendre : Romance and hurt

Rating : PG-17

Mian,jika masih ada typo dan EYD yang menganggu...part berikutnya akan lebih diperbaiki ^^

**WARNING! THIS IS BOYXBOY,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! SR GO AWAY!**

**Happy reading ^o^**

.

.

.

.

.

Sama namun berbeda adalah hal yang menarik,seperti yang dialami oleh kedua kakak beradik. Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Yoongwoon. Mereka adalah saudara kembar tetapi meski saudara kembar mereka berdua mulai dari sifat,tingkah laku dan hal-hal yang mereka sukai sangat berbeda. Pertama untuk Kim Jaejoong yang merupakan adik dari Kim Yoongwoon,Jaejoong sangat berbeda dengan hyungnya. Jaejoong menyukai hal-hal yang berbau feminim tapi bukan berarti dia seorang banci.

Sejak kecil saat anak-anak laki-laki seumurnya bermain permainan anak laki-laki,Jaejoong lebih suka bermain dengan pengasuhnya bibi yan,wanita berdarah china yang telah menjadi pengasuhnya selama 19 tahun karena kini Jaejoong dan Yoongwoon sudah berumur 19 tahun. Jaejoong juga lebih suka menemani sang umma didapur,Jaejoong memiliki sifat sangat lembut,penurut,memiliki hati ysng baik,begitu pemaaf dan sangat rapuh. Lain halnya lagi dengan Kim Yoongwoon,Yoongwoon begitu berbeda dengan dongsaengnya Jaejoong.

Jika Jaejoong menyukai hal feminim,Yoongwoon lebih banyak menyukai hal-hal yang menantang meski dia juga memiliki sedikit sifat lembut. Yoongwoon hobi adventure dan traveling,tubuh Yoongwoon lebih sedikit berotot dibanding dongsaengnya Jaejoong. Yoongwoon memiliki sifat keras kepala,baik hati,tak mudah memaafkan oranglain kebalikan dari Jaejoong dan Yoongwoon tak serapuh seperti Jaejoong. Itulah mengapa Yoongwoon sangat melindungi adiknya Jaejoong,jika seseorang mengganggu adiknya maka mereka harus merasakan pukulan keras dari Yoongwoon yang memiliki keahlian judo.

Dua perbedaan namun menyatu,mengapa seperti itu? Karena Jaejoong dan Yoongwoon adalah satu,jika yang satu sakit dan bersedih maka yang satunya ikut merasakan. Yah,hal lumrah yang biasa terjadi pada anak kembar.

"Umma,besok aku akan ke Mokpo…."kata Yoongwoon sambil mengunyah sandwich dimulutnya.

"Tidak bisa! Umma tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dalam jangka waktu ini…"kata tegas.

"Waeyooo? Aku punya urusan di Mokpo! Ini program organisasiku dikampus,aku harus ke Mokpo untuk membantu penduduk yang terkena longsor disana…."kata Yoongwoon ngotot.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! umma bilang tidak bisa! Hari ini kau harus jadi bertemu dengan calon suamimu! Kau sudah beberapa kali menolak ajakan umma!"

"Itu lagi? Aku bilang aku tidak ingin menikah! Aku masih kuliah! Lagi pula umma mencari pasangan untukku jelek,culun sama sekali tak ada bisa dibanggakan!"

"YOONGWOON!"gertak .

"Aku tetap tidak akan menerima ajakan umma…"

"Kau ikut atau umma akan menarik semua atmmu! Kau tidak akan bisa kemana-mana lagi!"

"Yak! kenapa bukan Joongie saja…"Yoongwoon melirik sang adik yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan kedua orang didepannya bertengkar.

"Eh? Kenapa jadi Joongie?"kata Jaejoong terkejut.

"Yaaahh,kenapa malah adikmu? Ini calon untukmu Yoongie…"kesal .

"Sebaiknya hyung mengikuti kata umma kali ini saja,hyung kan selalu menolak ajakan umma…mungkin saja kali ini calon umma tampan dan baik hati"kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum dan menepuk pundak hyungnya.

Yoongwoon tampak berpikir sejenak kemudian menghela nafas panjang. sendiri menunggu jawaban anaknya.

"Baiklah! Tapi kalau kali ini calon umma tidak beres lagi! Aku tidak mau mengikuti kemauan umma lagi…"

"Kali ini calonmu anak terpandang dari keluarga kaya raya,dia anak tunggal,tampan,baik,dia seorang anak panglima angkatan laut dan dia sekarang bekerja di angkatan laut dengan pangkat jenderal…jadi sekarang bagaimana Yoongie sayang? Kau mau ikut dengan umma?"goda yang melihat anaknya mengangga mendengar cerita tentang calon suaminya.

Yoongwoon mengangguk setuju.

"Akhirnya kau menurut juga,yah sudah kalian tidur…ini sudah malam"

"Ne,umma…"sahut keduanya.

Jaejoong berjalan duluan menuju kamar namun Yoongwoon menarik tangan sang adik ikut masuk kekamarnya. Jaejoong sedikit bingung karena hyungnya begitu semangat menarik tangannya.

"Ada apa hyung? Kenapa menarik Joongie?"tanya Jaejoong.

"Dengar,hyung ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu tetapi janji ini rahasia kita berdua…siapapun tak boleh tahu arasso?"kata Yoongwoon.

"Memangnya hyung mau mengatakan apa?"

"Kau tahu kan besok hyung harus bertemu namja pilihan umma dan besok juga hyung mau ke Mokpo…"

"Kapikan hyung sudah janji sama umma dan hyung setuju dengan ide umma…"kata Jaejoong sedikit kesal dengan hyungnya.

"Huuss…jangan berisik begitu! Dengar yah,sebenarnya besok hyung tidak ingin ikut dengan umma karena…"

"Mwo! Hyhmmpphh…."

Yoongwoon membekap mulut dongsaengnya dengan cepat sebelum umma mereka mendengar suara Jaejoong tetapi akhirnya dia melepaskan bekapannya.

"Jangan berisik saengie…."Yoongwoon meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibirnya sendiri sedangkan Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan cepat.

"Hyung akan dimarahi umma! Umma akan marah besar hyuuunngg…"kata Jaejoong takut.

"Hyung benar-benar tidak bisa pergi bukan karena hyung tidak suka dengan calon umma kali ini,ini tentang jabatan hyung diorganisasi saengie…jika hyung tidak pergi maka jabatan hyung sebagai ketua akan dicopot dan digantikan oleh Go Ara! Wanita tengik itu!"kesal Yoongwoon.

"Tapi umma kalau marah menyeramkan,Joongie takut hyung…kalau besok umma menanyakan hyung kemana? Joongie harus menjawab apa?"

"Umma tidak akan marah atau pun mencari hyung…"

"Hum?"Jaejoong memandang Yoongwoon didepannya yang tersenyum dengan memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih.

Jaejoong mengembungkan pipinya dengan bibir plumnya yang cemberut,sepertinya dia tahu isi otak hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Tidak mau!"tolak Jaejoong.

"Yaahh,pleasseee saengie…tolong hyung sekali ini saja yaahh~~~"mohon Yoongwoon.

"Hyung sama saja akan membuat umma semakin marah kalau kita bertukar tempat,nanti Joongie ikut dimarahi umma…."kata Jaejoong dengan wajah yang masih cemberut.

"Pleaseeee….pleasseeee…yaahhh…."Yoongwoon terus saja memohon kepada Jaejoong membuat sang adik luluh.

"Iya-iya! Tapi kali saja yah? Besok-besok Joongie tidak mau lagi…"

"Uuhh,dongsaengku sayaaanngg…gomawoyo~~~ kalau hyung pulang dari Mokpo! Hyung bawakan hadiah oke!"

"Terserah,tapi kalau kita bertukar tempat…terus kalau umma mencari Joongie kemana? Bagaimana?"

"Ck! Besok itu kita bertukar tempat,kau jadi aku dan aku jadi kau…besok aku akan memberikan alasan kalau aku akan kerumah teman untuk belajar…kalau umma tahu Joongie yang minta pasti umma izinkan"kata Yoongwoon dengan wajah senang.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal punya hyung…"kesal Jaejoong.

"Mwoya?!"kaget Yoongwoon.

"Hehehehe,anio….yah sudah besok pagi-pagi joongie kekamar hyung"

"Oke! Bye bye saengie…"

Jaejoong keluar dari kamar Yoongwoon,dia berjalan lesu menuju kamarnya. Tangannya membuka knock pintu kemudian masuk kekamar mandi untuk mengganti dengan baju piama. Setelah mengganti baju,Jaejoong masuk kedalam selimut untuk tidur berharap besok rencana mereka lancar dan umma mereka tak tahu pertukaran mereka.

…

"Yoongieee….ini sudah jam 8 sayang,cepat buka pintunya"

**Cklek!**

Pintu kamar Yoongwoon terbuka,keluarlah Jaejoong yang kini menyamar menjadi sang hyung. tersenyum melihat anaknya sudah rapi.

"Ne,umma….jo…yoongie sudah siap kok"

"Kenapa cara bicaramu begitu lembut hari ini? Sudah biasa saja,jangan mencontek cara bicara joongie…"

"Ne…"jawab Jaejoong.

"Joongie mana yah? Bibi yan!"

Seorang wanita tua berjalan tertatih mendekati mereka,bibi yan melihat kearah jaejoong memandang jaejoong lama kemudian melihat kearah yang memanggilnya.

"Joongie mana bi? Dari tadi subuh aku tidak melihat Joongie…"

"Ini saya baru mau membangunkan tuan muda…"kata bibi yan sambil melirik Jaejoong sesekali,sepertinya bibi yan tahu kalau dia bukan Yoongwoon.

"Yah,sudah…beritahu joongie kalau kami berangkat yah soalnya sudah kesiangan ini"

"Iya nyonya…"

Jaejoong pun meninggalkan rumah bersama ummanya,bibi yan baru ingin menutup pintu rumah namun seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Bibi yan! Umma sudah pergi yah?"kata yoongwoon sambil celingak celinguk dijendela.

"Iya tuan muda…"

"Syukurlah…"

"Tuan muda bertukar tempat dengan tuan muda joongie yah?"tanya bibi yan.

"Eh? Bibi kok tahu?"

"Bibi tahu karena bibi mengasuh kalian sejak bayi,kalian bisa dimarahi nyonya kalau nyonya tahu…"

"Bibi jangan bilang umma,umma tidak akan tahu kok….sekarang aku mau pergi nanti malam baru aku pulang"kata Yoongwoon yang sudah siap dengan jaket dan tas rasel besar dipundaknya.

"Tuan muda mau kemana?"

"Ke Mokpo tapi jangan bilang umma yah,sekarang ini aku jadi Joongie jadi kalau umma tanya Joongie kemana bibi yan bilang kerumah teman belajar sampai malam…mungkin kalau malam sekali aku menginap"

"Baiklah tuan muda,hati-hati dijalan yah…"

"Iya bibi yan…"

Yoongwoon meninggalkan rumah menuju Mokpo sementara Jaejoong sudah tiba di sebuah restoran mahal dan begitu mewah. Jaejoong hanya diam dan mengiyakan apapun yang dikatakan oleh ummanya.

"Annyeong haseyo…"sebuah suara namja terdengar dari samping Jaejoong,suara bass yang begitu nyaman terdengar.

Jaejoong berbalik dan melihat kearah namja yang berdiri tegap disampingnya. Seorang namja tampan dengan balutan seragam tentara. Wajahnya begitu charismatik dengan balutan seragam tersebut.

"Annyeong haseyo…"sapanya lagi.

"Annyeong haseyo,ini Yunho?"tebak

"Ne,saya Yunho…."jawab namja tampan bernama Yunho.

"Aahh,mana kedua orang tuamu?"

"Ah,sebentar lagi mereka datang…kami tidak datang bersama karena aku baru tiba diseoul tadi jadi langsung kemari dan tidak sempat mengganti baju…maafkan saya"kata Yunho sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Jaejoong yang duduk diam.

"Annyeong haseyo,Yunho imnida…."Yunho memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Yoongie,Yunho menyapamu sayang…"

"Ne,annyeong haseyo….Kim Yoongwoon imnida"

Yunho tersenyum dan tak melepaskan tatapannya dari wajah berbincang bersama sembari menunggu kedua orangtua Yunho,Jaejoong tak bisa berbicara banyak bibirnya terasa terkunci melihat Yunho yang duduk disampingnya dan terus berbicara menanyakan apapun tentang dirinya.

"Yoongie,suka traveling yah?"tanya Yunho.

"Ne,yoo…ngie suka traveling"jawab Jaejoong.

"Euumm,nanti kapan-kapan aku ajak ketempat traveling yang bagus,kau maukan?"tanya Yunho lagi.

"Iya,yoongie mau…"jawab Jaejoong.

"Yoongie suka adventure juga Yunho,anak ini sangat nakal semoga jika menikah denganmu dia akan berhenti keras kepala dan menurut padamu…"

"Jinjja? Yoongie akan jadi anak baik jika nanti menikah denganku…."Yunho mengusap kepala Jaejoong,Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam.

Saat mereka sedang berbincang-bincang, tiba-tiba mendapat .kim nampaknya harus pergi,dia mendapat panggilan dari kantor ada seorang kolega penting ingin bertemu dengannya. Akhirnya menitipkan Jaejoong kepada beberapa lama kemudian ponsel Yunho berdering,umma Yunho menelpon dan dia pun tak bisa datang karena ada urusan kantor kedua orangtua mereka merencanakan untuk tidak menemani anak-anak mereka.

"Sepertinya hanya kita berdua,kedua orang tua kita punya urusan masing-masing…"

"Iya…"

"Dari tadi jawabnya iya terus,kenapa? Yoongie kurang enak badan?"tanya Yunho,dia memandang lekat-lekat wajah Jaejoong.

"Anio,hanya gugup saja…."Jaejoong begitu jujur mengatakannya.

"Ah,jinjjayo? Apa aku membuatmu gugup? Apa aku harus pulang juga?"canda Yunho.

"Ani! Anio…"kata Jaejoong cepat.

"Aku hanya menggodamu saja Yoongie mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu sendiri disini,meninggalkan calon istriku di tempat asing sendiri…"

"Yunho begitu baik dan penyayang…Yoongie hyung pasti bahagia bersama Yunho"batin jaejoong.

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama,dia begitu cantik…mata bulatnya,hidung mancung dan bibir pinknya membuatku gila saat ini.

Aku tidak salah menerima perjodohan ini…dia benar-benar cantik dan dia begitu lembut dari cara bicaranya"batin Yunho yang terus memandang Jaejoong sedang menyeruput jus strowbery pesanannya.

"Yoongie…"

"Ne,waeyo?"

"Saranghae…."

**Chu~**

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Jaejoong terpaku kini dia harus membeku seperti es saat Yunho mencium keningnya dan sekarang tengah mengelus pipi kirinya. Wajahnya merona merah sekarang,yunho tersenyum didepannya. Dia bisa yakin kalau yunho sedang melihat rona merah dipipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu…sejak melihat fotomu pun aku sudah jatuh cinta dan melihat dirimu yang sebenarnya dihadapanku aku semakin yakin kalau aku memang jatuh cinta denganmu saat ini…kau bagaimana? Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini padaku?"

"Aku…aku…."Jaejoong bingung untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Waeyo? Kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"Ani! ani! bukan begitu maksudku…"sergah Jaejoong cepat.

"Lalu? Apa aku tidak tampan bagimu?"nada bicara Yunho sepertinya takut terjadi penolakan dari Jaejoong yang dia anggap Yoongie.

"Aku harus mengatakan apa? Aku bukan yoongie hyung…kalau aku mengatakan dia tampan itu isi perasaanku tapi kalau tidak begitu dia akan terus bertanya"

"Aku juga menyukaimu,kau…kau tampan…"jawab Jaejoong sedikit berbisik.

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengar kalimat yang akhir…aku apa tadi?"Yunho benar-benar ingin menggoda Jaejoong.

"Kau tampan…sudah,berhenti menggodaku"kata Jaejoong dengan wajah yang begitu malu.

"Anio,sayang…aku tidak sedang menggodamu"kata Yunho,kini bukan nama Yoongwoon yang disebut lagi melainkan kalimat "SAYANG".

Hati Jaejoong begitu berbunga-bunga dan bahagia tapi disatu sisi hatinya juga harus menahan kecewa jika sayang itu ditujukan untuk Yoongwoon dan bukan dirinya Kim Jaejoong. Ditengah keromantisan mereka berdua tiba-tiba ponsel Jaejoong berdering. Jaejoong mengangkat panggilan tersebut dan Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong menjawab telponnya.

"Yoboseyo…"

"Joongie! Bagaimana dengan pertemuan kalian?"

"Hyung? Aahh,lancar…sekarang dia bersamaku"

"Jinjja?! Dia tampan tidak?"tanya Yoongwoon.

"Ne…"jawab Jaejoong.

"Jinjja? Aahh,aku ingin lihat…"

"Bagaimana caranya?"tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Minta fotonya dan kirim ke aku…"kata Yoongwoon.

"Ish,hyung….aku malu"

"Dia tidak akan marah,cepaatt…"

Jaejoong mengembungkan pipinya imut ekspresinya yang lucu saat menerima telpon menjadi objek indah Yunho yang kini mencuri-curi selah untuk mengambil foto Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang merasakan ada kilatan sinar yang mengenai wajahnya menoleh kearah Yunho,Yunho pun menjadi panik saat kedapatan mengambil foto dirinya.

"Ah,mian…aku hanya mengambil dua foto tidak marahkan padaku?"bohong Yunho.

"Tidak apa,tapi tadi aku belum siap…pasti jelek"kata Jaejoong sambil menyingkap sedikit poninya.

Yunho suka saat Jaejoong tersipu malu seperti itu.

"Ani! kau sangat cantik….saaannggaat cantik…akan aku jadikan wallpaper ! aku ganti sekarang saja…"kata Yunho sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya mengganti wallpapernya dengan foto Jaejoong.

Setelah mengganti wallpapernya,Yunho memperlihatkan ponselnya kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum melihat fotonya yang lucu dilayar ponsel Yunho.

"Euumm,bolehkan aku mengambil fotomu juga? Aku juga ingin menjadikannya wallpaper ponselku…"

"Tentu,tapi bagaimana kalau foto berdua saja…"

Yunho mengambil ponsel Jaejoong,Jaejoong duduk agak berdekatan dengan bersiap-siap mengambil foto mereka berdua.

"Siap…"kata Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum kearah kamera,Yunho melirik Jaejoong disampingnya yang tampak begitu siap untuk ingin mengerjai Jaejoong sedikit.

"Sayang…"panggil Yunho.

"Ne,wahmmpphh…"

**Chu~~**

Saat dia berbalik ternyata Yunho sudah bersiap-siap disamping wajahnya,ketika Jaejoong berbalik Yunho langsung mencium tepat dibibirnya bersamaan dengan suara kamera. Setelah berhasil mengambil moment tersebut,Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum geli melihat Jaejoong ternyata menutup matanya. Kepala Yunho maju mendekat kembali dan memberikan kecupan singkat yang membuat jaejoong tersadar.

"Oh!"jaejoong terkejut.

"wajahmu sangat manis…"

Lagi-lagi semburat merah memenuhi wajah putih nan mulusnya,Yunho mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong lembut bermaksud membuat Jaejoong yang dia kira Yoongwoon tidak merasa malu padanya lagi.

"Kau membuatku gemas saja…"batin Yunho.

Setelah menikmati waktu berdua hingga malam tiba,Yunho mengantar Jaejoong pulang kerumahya dengan mobil sport miliknya yang dibawa oleh pengawal appanya ke restoran karena saat turun dari pesawat Yunho naik taksi menemui Jaejoong dan ummanya. Yunho masih penasaran dengan Jaejoong yang kini berperan sebagai Yoongwoon. Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka tiba didepan rumah membuka sabuk pengaman Jaejoong lalu mengantarnya sampai depan pintu rumah.

"Sudah malam,masuklah…"kata Yunho.

"Ne…"

"Selamat malam sayang…"kata Yunho.

"Se…selamat malam yun…"

Jaejoong masuk kedalam rumah kemudian menutup pintu dengan cepat. Dia memejamkan matanya sambil memegang dadanya,jantungnya berdetak kencang saat ini. Dia sungguh tidak menyesal dengan pertukaran tempat ini.

"Yoongie? Kenapa senyam-senyum begitu?"

"Umma….anio! aku tidak senyam senyum kok"sergah Jaejoong.

"Euumm,sepertinya ada yang bahagia hari ini…"

"Anioo…"Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Yah,sudah sana istirahat…"

"Umma,Joongie mana?"tanya Jaejoong yang menanyakan Yoongwoon.

"Aahh,ada dikamarnya dia baru pulang tadi…"

"Eumm,yah sudah joo…eh! Yoongie kekamar Joongie dulu"

Jaejoong berlari kecil menuju lantai atas menemui Yoongwoon. Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar Yoongwoon dan melihat hyungnya tengah duduk dimeja belajarnya sambil menerawang kelangit,dimana meja belajarnya berhadapan dengan jendela.

"Hyung sedang apa?"tanya Jaejoong.

"Joongie! Kau sudah pulang? Kemari pallii….cepat ceritakan padaku apa saja yang terjadi tadi saat kalian bertemu dan apa dia menanyakan tentangku terus? Nama namja itu siapa?"

"Hum,dia menanyakan semuanya tentang hyung…namanya Jung Yunho"jawab Jaejoong

"Jung Yunho,sangat menarik…terus dia menanyakan apa tentangku? Dan kau belum memberikan fotonya padaku"tanya Yoongwoon lagi sambil mengenggam erat tangan dongsaengnya.

"Aku malu meminta fotonya hyung nanti hyungkan bisa melihatnya sendiri dan dia menanyakan semua tentang hyung mulai dari hobi,apa makan kesukaan hyung dan masih banyak lagi…aku sudah lupa"jawab Jaejoong,entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba malas meladeni hyungnya saat ini.

"Aaahhh,coba saja tak ada acara di mokpo aku bisa bertemu dengannya…"

"Yeah…"sahut jaejoong.

"Joongie,apa Yunho mengatakan hal lain lagi? Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang romantis atau apa? Ceritakan padaku…"

"Aku lelah hyung,aku ingin tidur…."

"Aaihh,ayolah…"paksa yoongwoon.

Jaejoong menghela nafas dan diam sejenak,apakah dia harus mengatakan jika Yunho mencintainya dan Yunho sudah menciumnya dua kali tadi. Tapi Yoongwoon akan marah jika tahu calon suaminya menciumnya.

"Yunho bil…"

Kalimat Jaejoong berhenti saat ponselnya bordering,Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya dan tampak sebuah pesan dilayar membukanya dan tersenyum kecil terukir yang penasaran merebut ponsel dongsaengnya dan membaca pesan tersebut.

"Aku mencintaimu,jumuseyo…ini?"Yoongwoon membaca pesan Yunho.

"Mi..mian hyung,aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa…tadi Yunho meminta nomor ponsel hyung jadi aku berikan nomor ponselku saja"

"Kenapa tidak memberikan nomor ponselku?"

"Dia mencoba menelponku saat aku memberikan nomorku,aku sudah mengira seperti itu….dia pasti akan mencoba menghubungi nomor yang kuberikan untuk memastikan aku benar memberikan nomorku atau tidak"jelas Jaejoong karena aura wajah hyungnya mulai tidak baik.

"Euumm,yah sudah balas pesannya dan katakan kalau kau sudah ganti nomor…"

"Mwo? Tapi…"

"Waeyo? Yunhokan meminta nomorku jadi ayo beritahu dia jika kau ganti nomor dan berikan nomorku oke? Palli! Palli!"kata Yoongwoon,Jaejoong membalas pesan Yunho dan tidak beberapa lama kemudian ponsel Yoongwoon bordering.

Yoongwoon segera mengambil ponselnya dan tersenyum melihat pesan Yunho dilayar ponselnya.

"Dia mengirim pesan! Senangnya…"kata yoongwoon bahagia.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum miris melihat kebahagian hyungnya,tiba-tiba dia merasa kesal dan marah melihat hyungnya saat ini. Tapi dia tidak punya alasan untuk marah karena yunho memang mencintai yoongwoon dan bukan jaejoong.

"Hyung,aku kekamar dulu yah…"

"Hum,bye bye saengie….gomawo yah"kata Yoongwoon yang kini asyik berbalas pesan dengan Yunho.

Jaejoong keluar dari kamar Yoongwoon bersamaan dengan matanya yang mendung. Dia memegang dadanya terasa sakit saat ini melihat hyungnya bahagia.

"Tuan muda…"

"Bibi yan?"

"Tuan muda kenapa menangis?"

"Bibi yaann…"

Jaejoong berlari menghambur kepelukan bibi yan,dia menangis seperti anak yan mengelus punggungnya lembut agar Jaejoong berhenti menangis.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi tuan muda?"

"Ani…hiks..hiks.."

"Yah,sudah bibi antar kekamar saja…"

Jaejoong masuk kedalam kamarnya,dia berbaring diranjang tanpa mengganti bajunya. Bibi yan baru saja mengambil piamanya tertegun melihat Jaejoong tidur begitu cepat. Bibi yan melepaskan sepatu Jaejoong dan menyimpan ditempatnya tas Jaejoongdiatas meja tetapi tak sengaja sebuah benda terjatuh dilantai. Ponsel Jaejoong jatuh,bibi yan mengambilnya cepat dan memeriksanya jika tak rusak tetapi tiba-tiba dia tak sengaja menyentuh layar ponsel tersebut sehingga lampu layar menyala.

"Aigo,lam…mwo? Ini bukannya…"bibi yan melihat foto Jaejoong dan Yunho yang berciuman dilayar ponsel Jaejoong,yah Jaejoong menjadikan foto itu untuk wallpaper ponselnya.

Bibi yan menyimpan ponsel Jaejoong kembali kemudian keluar dari kamar Jaejoong.

**T...B...C...**

hahahahaha,gmana? komen yow ^^

yg g komen ketimpa gajah xD,mian tagx sembarang yeh...aq g inget nama" kalian hehhehe


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Exchange of Love

Author : me a.k.a biechan

Pairing :

- Kim Jaejoong twin's Kim Yoongwoong

- Kim Yoongwoong twin's Kim Jaejoong

- Jung Yunho

- Other

Gendre : Romance,Sad

Rating : PG-17

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! THIS'S FANFIC YAOI! SR GO AWAY!**

**Mian,kalau masih ada TYPO dan EYD yang ngambang (?) dipart ini hehehehehehe...**

**I hope u enjoy ^^**

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari dirumah keluarga jung, seluruh keluarga tampak sedang sarapan. Yunho sendiri asyik dengan ponselnya, sejak bangun dia terus berkutat dengan ponsel di tangannya hingga membuat kedua orangtuanya penasaran.

"Yun,makan dulu sarapanmu baru bermain dengan ponselmu lagi" tegur Mrs. jung.

"Ne,umma…." jawab Yunho setelah meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja.

"Sedang apa sih? Kok dari tadi umma perhatikan kamu terus saja bermain dengan ponselmu" kata Mrs. jung penasaran.

"Mungkin dia sedang berbalas pesan dengan calon istrinya…" celetuk Mr. jung.

"Ah,appa bisa saja…" kata Yunho sambil menggaruk lehernya.

"Sepertinya kali ini kau menyukai calon umma,dia cantik kan?"tanya Mrs. jung sembari tersenyum hangat.

"Bukan hanya cantik tapi dia itu sangat istimewa bagiku…"kata Yunho dengan begitu semangat.

"Wah…wah…sepertinya pernikahan kalian dilaksanakan besok saja"canda Mr. jung.

"Boleh saja appa…"balas Yunho dengan candaan juga.

"Kalian berdua ini…oia! hari ini kamu mau kemana yun? Kemarin umma tidak datang,umma jadi merasa bersalah dengan Yoongwoong juga Mrs. kim"

"Kemarin Mrs. kim juga meninggalkan kami, dia ada urusan tiba-tiba dan hari ini aku harus ke markas batalion untuk mengurus berkas kepindahanku ke seoul, aku tidak akan berpartisipasi ke perbatasan lagi…aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Yoongwoong saat kami menikah nanti. Kalau aku pindah ke seoul itu lebih baik"

"Kan ada kami dan keluarganya yang menjaga istrimu nanti…"kata Mrs. Jung.

"Iya,tapi lain keadaannya jika aku bersamanya…"kata Yunho.

"Baiklah terserah padamu,appa mendukung apapun keputusanmu lagi pula kau sudah dewasa"kata Mr. jung.

"Appa,bagaimana kalau hari ini kita kerumah Yoongwoong? Aku ingin membawakan makan kecil untuknya sekalian meminta maaf karena kemarin kita tidak datang…"

"Aku mau saja yeobo, tapi aku ada rapat dengan presiden…aku harus datang karena ini penting untuk membahas perbatasan yang sedang bermasalah lagi"kata Mr. jung dengan nada menyesal .

"Ck! Masa aku harus kesana sendiri…"Mrs. jung tampak kecewa.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini tugas"kata Mr. jung.

"Susah jadi istri aparat,selalu saja ditinggal"canda Mrs. Jung.

"Kau ini"kata Mr. jung sedikit kesal.

"Aku bisa mengantar umma sebentar baru aku ke markas batalion…"kata Yunho.

"Bisa juga…yah,sudah umma ganti baju dulu"kata Mrs. jung setuju.

"Umma,aku mau tanya apa Yoongie punya saudara kembar?"tanya Yunho.

"Kenapa menanyakan saudara kembar Yoongie? Iya,Yoongie mempunyai saudara kembar"jawab Mrs. jung sambil menyuap makanan kemulutnya.

"Ani hehehe"kata Yunho sembari tertawa pelan.

Mereka akhirnya berangkat ke rumah keluarga kim. Jarak yang ditempuh cukup jauh namun Yunho sedikit mempercepat laju mobilnya sehingga mereka sampai lebih cepat. Saat mereka memasuki gerbang,Yunho langsung tersenyum melihat calon istrinya sedang duduk ditaman depan rumahnya sambil membaca buku.

"Umma aku kesana dulu yah…"kata Yunho.

"Mau kemana yun?"

"Kesana…umma masuk saja"

"Yah,sudah…'

Yunho berlari dengan sangat pelan tetapi dia lebih terlihat sedang mengendap-endap,saat sudah berada didepan calon istrinya. Yunho dengan jahil mengambil buku ditangan namja cantiknya tersebut.

"Sedang membaca apa sih?"kata Yunho sambil membolak-balik buku itu ditangannya.

"Yak! Kembalikan bukuku! Kau ini siapa!"marah namja cantik itu.

Yunho hanya mencolek hidung namja cantik yang memang adalah Yoongwoong. Yoongwoong yang sebenarnya.

"Omo! Kau! Yak! "marah Yoongwoong.

"Yoongie…akh! Akh! Yoongie kenapa memukulku"keluh Yunho dengan kedua tangannya yang berusaha menahan pukulan Yoongie.

"Berhenti! Berhenti!"teriak Mrs. kim yang baru saja datang.

Yoongwoong berhenti memukul Yunho saat melihat sang umma berdiri bersama dengan Mrs. jung yang terkejut melihat mereka.

"Anak ini! Kenapa memukul calon suamimu paboyaaa…."marah Mrs. kim.

"Apa? ca…calon suami?"Yoongwoong melihat kearah Yunho yang hanya tersenyum kepadanya.

"Apa?! Kau lupa?!"marah Mrs. kim.

"Ah! Ani umma! Aku ingat kok,dia kan calon suamiku….aahh,mianhae"Yoongwoong langsung mengecek tubuh Yunho.

"Gwenchana sayang…"kata Yunho.

"Mwo?"Yoongwoong kembali terkejut.

"Waeyo?"tanya Yunho.

"Kau memanggilku Sayang? Sejak kapan?"tanya Yoongwoong.

"Maksudmu? Kau tidak suka…."tanya Yunho.

"Ah! mianhae,aku harus kebelakang sebentar…"

Yoongwoong berlari meninggalkan ummanya,Mrs. jung dan Yunho. Yunho hanya melihat Yoongwoong yang berlari meninggalkannya.

Yoongwoong berputar-putar mengelilingi rumah mencari seseorang yang harus menjelaskan hal sebenarnya dan saat melihat Jaejoong termenung di taman belakang sambil memandangi ponselnya. Yoongwoong berjalan menghampiri dongsaengnya.

"Joongie!"panggil Yoongwoong.

"Hyung? Kenapa hyung?"tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin kau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kemarin saat kau pergi bersama Yunho,kenapa Yunho tiba-tiba memanggilku sayang? Apa kemarin dia memanggilmu sayang?"

"A..ani hyung…"jawab Jaejoong gugup.

"Kau bohong! Kita kembar dan aku tahu kau sama sekali tidak pandai berbohong…katakan yang sebenarnya"

"Kemarin,Yunho memanggilku sayang itu memang benar makanya Yunho memanggil hyung sayang…"

"Kaukan tahu aku tidak suka seseorang memanggilku bukan namaku? lalu apalagi?"tanya Yoongwoong paksa.

"Tidak ada lagi hyung"kata Jaejoong sambil berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu dibelakang punggungnya tapi Yoongwoon tahu jika dongsaengnya menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Yoongwoong merebut benda di belakang punggung Jaejoong,sebuah ponsel yang tak lain milik Jaejoong. Yoongwoong begitu terkejut melihat layar ponsel jaejoong sekarang.

"Apa ini? APA INI!"marah Yoongwoong.

"Mianhae….mianhae…."Jaejoong ketakutan.

"Kalian berciuman? Yunho menciummu? Kenapa Yunho menciummu Joongie! Kalian berciuman sambil berfoto?! Jadi ini alasan kau bilang malu meminta fotonya! Dan tidak memberikan foto Yunho padaku?! Ternyata Yunho menciummu?!"teriak marah Yoongwoong sambil mengguncang-guncang pundak Jaejoong.

"Mianhae hyuungg…..aku tidak bermaksud menciumnya,Yunho yang menciumku"jelas Jaejoong.

"Tidak,kau pasti melakukan sesuatu padanya bukan? Kau pasti menggoda Yunho! Yunho calon suamiku! Aku menyuruhmu menggantikanku sebagai Yoongwoong bukan malah menyuruhmu berciuman dengan Yunho!"murka Yoongwoong.

"Miaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn…."kata Jaejoong sambil mengenggam tangan hyungnya.

Jaejoong menangis sambil berteriak histeris mengatakan maaf kepada hyungnya. Yoongwoong tidak peduli dan pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri. Yoongwoong membuang ponsel Jaejoong dan menghancurkannya dengan kesal.

Sementara itu Jaejoong tengah menangis bersandar di kursi taman,Mrs. kim yang sedang mencari Yoongwoong menemukan jaejoong menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Waegure? Joongie? Ada apa sayang? Kenapa menangis?"tanya Mrs. kim bertubi-tubi.

"Mianhae….mianhae…"Jaejoong terus saja mengatakan kata maaf membuat bingung Mrs. kim.

"Ada apa? Kau kenapa sayang? Jangan membuat umma bingung,umma mohon berhentilah menangis…"

"Ada apa Mrs. kim?"Mrs. jung yang tiba-tiba muncul disamping Mrs. kim terkejut.

"Anio,aku tidak tahu…."

"Umma,ada apa?"Yunho datang dan melihat mereka mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Umma tidak tahu tapi umma jadi khawatir dengan Jaejoong,umma dan Mrs. kim tiba-tiba menemukan dia menangis seperti ini"kata Mrs. jung.

Yunho memandang lekat-lekat Jaejoong yang menangis memeluk ummanya. Mrs. kim memanggil Bibi yan untuk membawa Jaejoong kekamarnya tapi Jaejoong begitu sedih saat ini berdiri pun tak bisa yang dilakukannya adalah hanya menangis tanpa henti. Bibi yan dan Mrs. kim tak bisa mengangkat badan Jaejoong.

"Biar aku saja ahjumma…."Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong perlahan,Jaejoong tak tahu siapa yang menggendongnya sekarang karena dia terus saja menangis sambil memejamkan matanya. Yunho membawa masuk Jaejoong menuju kamarnya di ikuti oleh Mrs. kim dan Mrs. jung.

Bibi yan membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong membiarkan Yunho masuk,Yunho meletakkan Jaejoong perlahan diatas ranjang tapi apa yang terjadi tangan jaejoong yang masih melingkar dileher Yunho tak dilepasnya melainkan memeluknya dengan erat. Yunho melihat wajah Jaejoong penuh dengan airmata,wajahnya memerah karena terus menangis. Yunho memberanikan dirinya memeluk Jaejoong mencoba menenangkannya.

"Kenapa dengan anakku….Bibi yan,kau tahu Joongie kenapa?"tanya Mrs. kim khawatir.

"Saya tidak tahu nyonya"

"Kalau dia terus menangis begini dia bisa sakit"kata Mrs. kim.

"Minra-ah,anakmu akan baik-baik saja….lihat dia sudah mulai tenang dipelukan Yunho"kata Mrs. jung.

"Benarkah?"

"Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan mereka dulu,biarkan Yunho menenangkan jaejoong…."kata Mrs. jung

Mereka akhirnya turun kebawah meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Yunho. Yunho mengusap lembut punggung Jaejoong meski tangis Jaejoong tak sekeras tadi nafasnya masih tidak teratur. Yunho bingung harus melakukan apa. Yunho melihat wajah Jaejoong dibawahnya karena kini Yunho duduk membungkuk disamping Jaejoong. Perlahan Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Jaejoong,kini dia bisa merasakan bibir lembut nan basah dibibirnya. Yunho mencium Jaejoong,mereka berciuman cukup lama. Yunho mencium Jaejoong hingga bibir pulm berwarna pink itu sedikit membengkak. Yunho menarik dirinya cepat sebelum terjadi hal yang lebih dari apa yang dilakukannya,saat dia mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya pelukan tangan Jaejoong terlepas dengan lemah dari lehernya. Jaejoong tak menangis lagi dan tampaknya kini dia berada dialam mimpi. Wajah cantiknya tampak kelelahan menangis.

"Akhirnya berhenti juga…"

Yunho belum beranjak dari tempatnya dia masih memandang wajah tenang namja cantik dibawahnya. Yunho memperbaiki selimut Jaejoong kemudian meninggalkan namja cantik itu yang kini terlelap bagaikan putri tidur.

Yunho pamit pulang bersama sang umma,karena Yoongwoong tampak tidak ingin bertemu Yunho. Lebih baik Yunho pulang karena kondisinya tidak memungkinkan saat ini lagi pula dia harus ke markas batalion sekarang.

Dalam perjalanan setelah mengantar ummanya pulang entah mengapa Yunho terbayang wajah Jaejoong terus. Yunho menghentikan mobilnya sejenak diatas jembatan,dia keluar untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"Jaejoong…Yoongwoong…Haahh~~~"Yunho mendesah pelan kemudian kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Hari terus berganti Jaejoong dan Yoongwoong sudah berbaikan dan melupakan apa yang terjadi,meski pun begitu Jaejoong tak semudah itu bisa melupakan Yunho. Meski pertemuan mereka sangat singkat tapi Yunho meninggalkan kenang manis untuknya,ciuman pertamanya Yunho yang mengambilnya dan dia tak pernah mendengar seseorang mengatakan kata cinta dengan tulus padanya selain Yunho meski sebenarnya itu untuk Yoongwoong.

Terkadang Jaejoong harus melihat kemesraan hyungnya dengan Yunho,mereka terlihat bahagia bersama,Yunho memang untuk Yoongwoong dari awal Yunho memang dijodohkan untuk Yoongwoong dan bukan untuknya.

"Hyung terlihat sangat bahagia,tetapi kenapa aku jadi sedih melihat mereka bahagia? Kenapa hatiku tiba-tiba rasanya perih sekali melihat mereka….jika terus dirumah aku akan terus melihat mereka. Lebih baik aku kerumah haelmoni di gwangju saja…aku bisa menginap disana untuk beberapa hari atau beberapa bulan atau selamanya mungkin"batin Jaejoong sambil sesekali mengusap matanya.

Dari kejauhan Bibi yan memperhatikannya,dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong sekarang. Anak itu jatuh cinta kepada calon suami hyungnya,dia menjadi sedih melihat Jaejoong dan bahagia melihat Yoongwoong tersenyum namun dia lebih banyak merasa sedih. Bibi yan berbalik meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri,sedangkan Jaejoong pergi dari tempat dimana dia melihat Yunho dan Yoongwoong tengah bercanda.

Saat menyusuri koridor rumah,Jaejoong menemui sang umma yang nampak sibuk berbincang dengan Mrs. jung.

"Umma,Joongie ingin bicara sesuatu…."

"Sebentar sayang umma sedang sibuk,nanti yah…"Mrs. kim dan Mrs. jung berlalu meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Umma…"panggil Jaejoong lagi namun tak dihiraukan oleh sang umma.

Jaejoong berbalik pergi menuju kamarnya,didalam kamar dia menutup semua gorden dan jendelanya. Dia duduk termenung diatas meja belajarnya,kamarnya gelap hanya lampu belajarnya yang meneranginya. Diatas meja belajar,Jaejoong nampaknya mencoba menulis sebuah diary. Tangannya bergerak menulis kalimat demi kalimat dan nampaklah beberapa kalimat yang cukup panjang. Jaejoong menutup buku tersebut dan menuju lemari pakaiannya. Mengambil beberapa helai pakaian kemudian menaruhnya di dalam koper,sepertinya dia benar-benar akan pergi ke Gwangju. Semuanya telah siap,Jaejoong keluar dari kamar dan mencari orang-orang yang tampaknya sedang pergi.

Tak ada yang peduli padanya saat ini,bukannya dia cemburu kepada Yoongwoong tetapi dia butuh pelukan dan kekuatan dari sang umma. Dia sedang patah hati saat ini,lebih sakit saat jarinya teriris pisau. Tanpa sepengetahuan orang rumah Jaejoong pergi ke Gwangju di rumah haelmoni,ibu dari mendingan ayahnya.

Hari sudah malam,Mrs. kim,Yoongwoon,Yunho dan Mrs. jung baru pulang setelah mengurus keperluan pernikahan Yunho dan Yoongwoong. Mereka masuk kedalam rumah,Mrs. kim menyuruh Bibi yan membuat minum untuk Yunho dan Mrs. jung. Mereka begitu lelah hari ini karena mengurus keperluan pernikahan Yunho dan Yoongwoong mulai dari gedung resepsi,gereja dan pakaian juga makanan untuk para tamu.

"Akhirnya sudah selesai juga semuanya,lusa kalian sudah akan menikah"kata Mrs. jung senang.

"Kau bahagia?"tanya Yunho kepada Yoongwoong.

"Aku sangat bahagia"kata Yoongwoong.

"Ini minumnya"Bibi yan datang membawa minum untuk mereka.

"Bibi yan,Joongie mana? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya? Lampu kamarnya dari luar mati"tanya Yoongwoong.

"Tadi sudah saya ketuk pintu kamarnya tapi tak ada jawaban,saya mau dobrak tapi saya tidak bisa"

Semuanya berubah khawatir terutama Yunho,raut wajahnya tampak begitu khawatir.

"Biar aku cek…"kata Yunho.

"Aku ikut!"kata Yoongwoong.

Mereka berjalan kelantai atas menuju kamar Jaejoong,Yoongwoong mengetuk pintu kamar Jaejoong namun tak ada jawaban. Yoongwoong pun menjadi khawatir dan menyuruh Yunho mendobrak pintunya. Saat pintu terbuka. Kamar Jaejoong begitu rapi,tempat tidurnya seperti tak pernah disentuh. Mereka mencari Jaejoong dipenjuru kamar namun tak ada.

"Yun,pantas saja tadi aku merasa kurang semangat dan tak enak badan….dongsaengku kemana? Dia kemana?"

"Sebaiknya kita turun kebawah"

Mereka turun kebawah untuk memberitahukan bahwa Jaejoong tak ada dikamarnya. Mrs. kim yang mengetahui anaknya tak ada dikamarnya menjadi panik,dia pun menelpon beberapa teman kuliah Jaejoong tapi tak ada yang tahu keberadaannya.

"Joongie kemanaaaa…"histeris Mrs. kim sedangkan Yoongwoong memeluk sang umma.

"Aku sudah menelpon polisi,mereka akan mencari Jaejoong dan aku akan mencarinya ke halte-halte bis mungkin saja dia belum pergi jauh"

"Cepat Yunho…."kata Mrs. jung yang juga ikut khawatir.

Tetapi langkah Yunho terhenti saat Yoongwoong berteriak kesakitan.

"AKH! Ummaa…"teriak Yoongwoon.

"Waeyo?! Ada apa sayang? Kau kenapa?"tanya Mrs. kim

"Ada apa? "tanya Yunho.

"Perutku…perutku sakit,Joongie….aku khawatir dengan Joongie. Aku bisa merasakannya"

"Tuhan,apa yang terjadi sekarang"

Yunho pun menjadi ikut bingung dan frustasi,sementara semuanya bingung dimana keberadaan Jaejoong. Dirumah Kim haelmoni,Jaejoong yang baru tiba dari Seoul langsung menangis memeluk Kim haelmoni sambil menceritakan apa yang terjadi hingga membuat dirinya menangis begitu hingga Jaejoong tiba-tiba mengeluh sakit diperutnya hingga menyebabkan dia pingsan. Untung para tetangga ada yang melihat Kim haelmoni berteriak sehingga Jaejoong dibawah kerumah sakit.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu Minra,kau sudah melupakan jika kau memiliki satu anak lagi yang sedang rapuh saat ini…aku tidak akan menghubungi kalian memberitahukan dimana Jaejoong"kesal Kim haelmoni.

Kim haelmoni berdiri dengan cemas didepan pintu unit gawat darurat. Setelah beberapa jam menunggu dokter pun keluar bersama beberapa suster yang membawa ranjang Jaejoong keluar.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan cucuku?"tanya Kim haelmoni tidak sabaran.

"Ini masalah sangat serius, cucu anda menderita kanker perut stadium 2"kata dokter.

"Apa? Kanker?!"

"Iya,kami harus melakukan operasi…apa hanya haelmoni keluarganya"

"Hanya aku…"kata Kim haelmoni,nampaknya dia begitu marah kepada Minra.

"Baik,tolong haelmoni isi formulir administrasinya…"

Hari itu Jaejoong dioperasi,operasi berjalan selama tiga jam. Operasi pun berjalan lancar namun tiba-tiba Jaejoong mengalami koma,saat keluar dari kamar operasi dia sempat sadar namun tak berapa lama kemudian dia tak sadarkan diri lagi hingga beberapa jam. Dokter pun mengatakan jika dia koma karena tubuhnya tiba-tiba mengalami penurunan yang serius.

…

Diseoul,Mrs. kim sudah putus asa mencari anaknya Jaejoong. Yoongwoong juga ikut sakit karena Jaejoong,padahal pernikahannya akan dilaksanakan besok,sudah satu setengah hari Jaejoong menghilang. Yunho menemani Yoongwoong yang begitu memikirkan dongsaengnya saat ini,Yunho pun begitu mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong.

"Pulanglah yun,aku ingin istirahat besok adalah pernikahan kita…"

"Jika kau belum sehat kita bisa menundanya…"

"Tidak,aku baik-baik saja…"

"Baiklah,aku pulang…jaga dirimu eum?"

Yunho keluar meninggalkan Yoongwoong sendiri. Yoongwoong tak tidur semalam suntuk padahal besok dia harus mempersiapkan tenaga untuk pernikahannya,Yoongwoong yang begitu merindukan adiknya memutuskan pergi kekamar Jaejoong.

"Joongie…"

Yoongwoong masuk kekamar Jaejoong,dia begitu merindukan saudara kembarnya saat ini. Kenapa Jaejoong tiba-tiba pergi? Apa ada masalah?. Yoongwoong berdiri di samping meja belajar Jaejoong memainkan boneka gajah kesayang dongsaengnya itu tetapi mata Yoongwoong teralihkan saat dia melihat sebuah buku berwarna putih tulang diatas meja.

"This's my heart…."Yoongwoong membaca judul sampul diary tersebut.

Perlahan Yoongwoong membuka diary tersebut dan dia menemukan sebuah tulisan pun membacanya.

_**Bahagia dan sedih,apa bisa aku gambarkan seperti itu perasaanku saat ini? Disatu sisi aku bahagia dan disisi lain aku menangis perih. Aku menyayangi Yoongie hyung,dia satu-satunya saudaraku didunia ini namun aku malah mencintai Yunho,calon suami hyungku. Seseorang yang merebut ciuman pertamaku,seseorang yang mengucapkan kalimat "AKU MENCINTAIMU" begitu tulus meski bukan untukku,aku tidak pernah mengenal yang nama cinta,sejak dulu aku hanya tahu cinta dari umma,Yoongie hyung dan Bibi yan…tapi cinta jenis apa ini? Mengapa begitu sakit didada? aku menyayanginya seperti aku menyayangi umma,hyung dan Bibi yan…saat Yoongie hyung pertama kali mengatakan ingin bertukar tempat padaku untuk bertemu Yunho. Aku menolaknya namun sekarang aku malah berharap jika aku yang menikah dengan yunho tapi aku tahu aku tak bisa dan tak akan mungkin. Karena aku sakit,umma bilang aku dan yoongie hyung merupakan pria istimewa…kami memiliki rahim seperti para wanita tapi di antara kami hanya yoongie hyung yang memiliki rahim sempurna sedangkan aku tidak,aku mengidap kanker perut stadium 2. Aku tahu alasan umma tidak mencarikan aku calon suami seperti yoongie hyung,karena umma tidak ingin suamiku kelak tidak bisa menerima aku jika aku tak bisa memberikan seorang baby untuknya dan malah mencampakkan aku.**_

_**Aku butuh umma saat ini,tapi umma sepertinya sibuk mengurus pernikahan hyung dan yunho. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya,mengatakan isi hatiku yang sebenarnya. Mengatakan kalau aku mencintai yunho, tapi aku ingin setelah mengatakan hal ini umma mau merahasiakannya dari hyung. Namun umma sepertinya tak ada waktu,Aku ingin hyung bahagia dengan yunho,setelah pernikahan hyung dan yunho aku ingin kerumah haelmoni. Aku ingin tinggal dengan haelmoni…lagi pula haelmoni sudah tua dan tinggal sendiri. Aku ingin merawat haelmoni dan melupakan yunho. Tapi pergi hari ini lebih cepat lebih baik. Semoga ketika aku pergi dan saat aku kembali hatiku tak memiliki cinta lagi untuk yunho.**_

Yoongwoong menjatuhkan buku diary Jaejoong,dia menangis sejadi-jadinya hingga kini tangisannya berubah menjadi sebuah jeritan. Jeritannya membuat Mrs. kim dan Bibi yan berlari menuju kamar Jaejoong. Mrs. kim melihat yoongwoong menangis gemetar.

"Umma…."

"Waeyo! Yoongie kamu kenapa sayang?"tanya Mrs. Kim panik.

"Aku ingin pernikahanku dengan Yunho batal…"

**Tbc…**

**Ehehehe...chapter udah post,mian kemaren terlalu banyak typo **

**Saya udah berusaha yang terbaik semoga ini ngga typo lagi…**

**Jadi komennya ditunggu yah ^^**

**Biar semangat lanjutinnya ^^**

**Gomawo :D**


End file.
